


god i wish i never spoke

by ynjunwhore



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom jaemin as always, haha my best work yet i think, n e ways pls follow me hehe, very descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynjunwhore/pseuds/ynjunwhore
Summary: jaemin is too full of madness, too extreme in the way he does things. and jeno is falling, spiraling into the abyss that whispers his name. (and jaemin is there too.)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	god i wish i never spoke

**Author's Note:**

> uh intended lowercase

_feel it coming out my throat_

_guess i better wash my mouth out with soap_

_god i wish i never spoke_

_now i gotta wash my mouth out with soap_

_***_

it started out simple.

jeno had only known who jaemin was through the conversations his friends had. donghyuck was all about "jaemin got another hookup." and "jaemin looked _hot _this weekend, it's _so _not fair." and jisung was always ranting about how annoying he was, but jeno never believed him. (especially when his words were always underlined with affection, deep rooted affection.)

so when he asked to meet jaemin, he expected someone less... stunning. he expected someone like mark, (_no offense to mark,_ jeno thinks) shy and a little awkward. maybe even someone less dramatic than what his friends made him out to be. (god knows renjun and donghyuck love a touch of exaggeration.)

what he got instead was the complete opposite. something, someone, that jeno did not expect in the slightest. what jeno first noticed was the aura jaemin radiated. he was confident, walked with a swing in his hips and a haughty look on his face. (jeno expected nothing less from donghyuck's best friend.)

but there was insecurity. it was there in jaemin's stance, hunching ever so slightly, cowering under the stares of everyone. and everyone did stare, partly because of the tiny shorts jaemin was wearing and partly because of how _utterly beautiful _he was. large doe eyes, eyelashes glinting a shade of gold (glitter, jeno remembers) and red, pretty pouty lips painted a glossy pink.

he was the epitome of beauty, silencing conversations wherever he passed. and when he spoke, asking jeno who he was, it was like everyone was leaning in to hear what his voice sounded like. and god it was _just _as sweet as his smile. higher that jeno's in pitch, tongue curling over the syllables gently, his voice was full of longing and tiny, undiscernible sadness.

"hi, i'm jaemin, who are you?" (sweet, soft, nothing like donghyuck's haughty tone.)

jeno was a _goner._

he stuttered out a response, unable to look away from jaemin's trapping eyes. there was so much in them. pain, hidden away by a layer of cruelty, hidden under another layer of ecstasy (from what? jeno wonders.) there was underlying madness in there, something jeno had spotted in donghyuck's and renjun's eyes countless times.

it meant that they were about to catch their prey, usually some unsuspecting freshman who didn't know how utterly _destroying _it would be to sleep with them. because after the fake glamour left and the cloud dispersed, all that was left was the cruel reality. jeno had been through that, and he thanks his lucky stars that it had _only _been a simple attraction instead of a crush.

but god if jaemin wasn't the most captivating person jeno had ever met. all sweet sweet sugar and a shot of strong caffeine rolled into one. he made jeno feel awake, and it wasn't jeno that was to blame for being led away like a helpless sheep. jaemin led him astray, jaemin was the one that made empty promises, _jaemin whispered those pretty words into his ear._

and it's his fault that jeno is in his house, parents out somewhere that jeno knows they won't be back from for hours. and jaemin? he's on the bed, demanding more than jeno can give. he's all soft skin and fluttery sighs as jeno marks the column of his neck, humming a tune that speaks into the silence of the room.

"fuck, jeno." it's all jaemin says now and then, hands gripping jeno's shoulders tightly as he pushes his body down on jeno's fingers. pretty, shaky whines leave his mouth, gloss gone and eyes glassy, fractured. (split into a million pieces, like someone finally broke through the barriers he put around himself.)

there's a silence in the room, intimate and heavy. it doesn't break as jeno adds another finger, curling his other hand around jaemin's thin, small waist. he fucks them in and out of jaemin's shaking body, twisting and turning and not believing that jaemin, glamorous and untouchable jaemin, is moaning out his name like a prayer.

it seems like a dream, (one that jeno would like to _not _wake up from) the edges of the room turning a deep, dark purple as he draws more breathy sounds from jaemin. he watches with intensity, engraving the image into his mind. (like he would ever forget.)

jaemin's face flushed a healthy pink, broken half moans and whines leaving his lips consistently. jeno has the urge to giggle when jaemin meets his stare, confidence draining away from him as he shyly tries to cover himself. but jeno doesn't let him, pressing his face against jaemin's shoulder and whispering, "you're beautiful."

and it's not like jaemin doesn't know it, because he's heard it _countless _times, the words always empty with admiration and awe that jaemin is _too _used to. but the way jeno says them, like a revelation rather than the usual envious and jealous tone that's used when someone points it out, it's the kind of thing that gets jaemin weak in the knees. and jaemin realizes that jeno is _nothing _like the people jaemin has led astray in the past.

for starters, jeno didn't _want _to be awoken like this, with an ice cold shot of _na jaemin _into his system. (_like a drug_, jeno muses.)

and now jaemin is way past caring about the consequences, (which will in turn bring even _more _problems) lost in the haze in his head, body trembling as jeno pushes his fingers deep into jaemin. there's not much to say into the silence, and it drags on heavily. and jeno fixes his eyes on jaemin, a dangerously coy smile spreading across his face.

they're playing a dangerous game, jeno taking out his fingers and replacing with his cock almost instantly. because jaemin hasn't known jeno for _that _long. and maybe if he had known how _rough _jeno is, he wouldn't have lured him into bed.

(or maybe he _would _have, because jaemin is _anything _but breakable.)

jeno goes in bit by bit, scrunitizing every little gasp that leaves jaemin's pretty lips. every little twitch of his hands, every tremor that racks his body. he's beautiful, but jeno doesn't want the compliment to be empty. he waits patiently for jaemin to adjust to jeno's cock. (it's a decent size if he does say so himself.)

jaemin nods once, then twice more surely. his eyes are big, wide and alert and watery with the conscious effort to keep from slipping too far. and jeno moves, tight heat drawing a wanton moan from his lips. and it's like something clicks, because _of course _they should be doing this, holding onto each other as jaemin whispers broken versions of jeno's name.

because even when they didn't know each other, there was already a space filled up with their names. there was already a little seed of knowing sprouting in their minds. (or maybe, jeno would like to think that they were destined to meet.)

jaemim seems to have an endless amount of pretty words to say, even if they make no sense. he blabbers on and on about everything, anything and nothing as jeno thrusts into him. jeno is _rough_, something that jaemin notices through the ditzy curtain that covers his mind. his mind is foggy but he's never been more _awake._

he lets out a strangled whine when jeno fucks him through the pleasure, a soft, shuddery sigh leaving him when jeno presses his lips against him, gently, carefully. he feels his eyes rolls back in his head when jeno groans, a soft murmur of jaemin slipping out of his lips as he comes.

oh, jeno is a _goner_, but then again, so is jaemin.


End file.
